transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
But Where Is Warren?
'''Warrens ''If this sprawling industrial urban wasteland ever had a name it has long since been lost to time; it is now only known as the Warrens. One of the more permanent landmarks on Cybertron, it has been the site of many cities since the dawn of the Transformers. The result is a massive three-dimensional maze of dark and gritty streets, alleys, and tunnels. Since each city was built upon the last, only the upper levels receive what little light is available. At this level, broken skyscrapers pierce the sky, casting deep and jagged shadows under the two golden suns across tangles of decayed metal and fallen statues of long-forgotten heroes. As one travels to the lower levels, the Warrens becomes more and more dangerous: home to all manner of undiscovered creatures, traps, and for the lucky, treasures. With everything that happened last night around what used to be Iahex Groove just wants to get somewhere where a roof isn't going to fall on his head. He would have attempted to get back to Earth but he feels if thinks stay as bad as they are at the moment Defensor might be needed... and If he's not here the bots will be a major disadvantage. Groove drives slowly towards the warrens as he looks for a place to chill, and with the cons attacking bot outposts it seems this might just be a place there not gonna look too closely to. No rest for the weary, as they say, and Jetfire was finding it to be rather true. Taking Galvatron's threats from last night of a bigger offensive coming down the line, the soldier of science had taken it upon himself to help make sure other key positions around Cybertron were looked after, since he could circle the metallic planet quite easily. Though at the moment he was taking it comparitively slow so he can accurately check positions as he passes overhead. And there's a Protectobot passing through the area, Groove must be out on patrol or something as well. Out of the sky rockets a streak of blue. No, it is not Bluestreak who has suddenly learnt how to fly. It is the evil Decepticon Blueshift, stalking the skies. "Now Slugfest, we will take control of the Warrens first, and use it as a strategic point to launch our attacks. THEN they will see that I, Blueshift am the greatest air warrior of all... WHAT!" His sensors go mad as he spies both Groove and Jetfire. "The Autobots have got there first! Slugfest, kill them all!" His cockpit pops open and he ejects a tiny cassette tape. The afterburners on his jet mode roar into life as he trails after Jetfire. "The skies are OURS Autobots, get back down!" He boosts faster, aiming for a slight impact against the white jet. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Super Veritech Fighter with his Full-Body Strike attack! -4 "Right," rumbles Slugest, "We capture Warren. We hit him good!" He isn't entirely sure who or where Warren is, but, honestly, all he really cares about is getting the chance to carve into something. At the mention of Autobots, he grows even more excited. "Autobots die! And Warren die, too! Everybody die from Slugfest!" Ejected from Blueshifts cockpit, he transforms midair and attacks the largest available target, his guns charging with solar energy to let fly twin purple bolts at Jetfire. The microcassette unfolds into the adorable and angry form of Slugfest! Combat: Slugfest misses Super Veritech Fighter with his Solar-Powered Vibro-Cannon attack! What the... its the surprise of something suddenly slamming into him physically more than anything, causing the starfighter to lurch to the side from the impact and then rolling away from the other craft to evade the fire from the smaller tape-dino. "Who the slag do you think you are, Ramjet?" Jetfire flies away a bit as he stablizes himself, then maneuvers around to come up behind the Con that tried to ram him, taking a more defensive tactic as he fires off a few particle blasts. "Cybertron or the skies above it will never be yours, not while I have something to say about it!" The other aircraft is a bigger threat for the moment. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter strikes Blue Spaceship with his Single Particle-Beam attack! -1 Motorcycle gulps as he watches as the Decepticons attack Jetfire, He emits, "So much for looking for a place to hang out without getting trampled..." he looks towards the pair of Decepticon and sighs as he emits, "This is really gonna hurt... me" he gives a slow chuckle as he accelerate towards Slugfest, he knows the Decepticon is a tough little tape but he isn't as quick or as agile to atack the blue spacecraft. Groove sweeps from side to side as he gets in close he fires off his twin vaporators towards the Tapecon. Combat: Motorcycle strikes Slugfest with his Twin Vaporators attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Slugfest's Agility. (Crippled) Blueshift curses as he is hit, dropping low, but them dodging around to try to ram Jetfire harder. "Nnn Ramjet? I am FAR better than Ramjet! I am BLUESHIFT, and soon I will rule Aerospace! So get out of my airspace!" There is a rather mad flash in his cockpit, as he blasts faster! "The ground is where you belong!" Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Super Veritech Fighter with his Full-Body Strike attack! -3 "Gnnaaahr! Stoopid Autobot! That cheating" Slugfest wheels, sent by a blast from Groove's twin vaporators. He manages to right himself, swooping down into a collision course with the Protectobot. "I harm you!" Slugfest charges his blasters again, aiming in the general direction of Groove's face. He casts a quick glance around, wondering where this Warren is. "I harm you and Warren good with laser time!" Combat: Slugfest misses Motorcycle with his Solar-Powered Vibro-Cannon attack! Slugfest says, "Where Warren? Only Autobots here!" Motorcycle watches as the Ceptitape turns to attack, Still heading towards the the Dinotape he slides on one side as the blast flies above him. He spins his wheels to get back upright then continues to get closer to slugfest. After a few seconds Groove wheelies then transforms. He runs towards the Decepticon and draw a his pistol and emits, "You know, If you change to a more renewable form of energon your attacks will cost up to fifteen percent less..." he then fires off a blast from his laser as he emits, "You'll notice, The energy yeald from this laser has no differance from a more damaging weapons energon source..." The Autobot Motorcycle revs up then rotates and transforms into a large robot. Combat: Groove misses Slugfest with his Laser attack! Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Uuuuh" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Warren is INSIDE JETFIRE" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Crack him open" Super Veritech Fighter at least has the forwarning to side-tilt this time, allowing the smaller craft to grind against his form across the top where he's got better armor plating. There's still plenty of sparks flying and splinters of metal scattering as Blueshift smashes across the scramjet modules, but in atmospheric flight Jetfire isn't as worried about them being damaged. "Aerospace commander? .. Well, you certainly have the ranting part down pat." A couple of missiles fire from his weapons bay as the two fly past, almost seeming to be going in the wrong direction until the missiles themselves turn and blast back towards Blueshift after they've locked onto the energy signature of his engines. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter misses Blue Spaceship with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! Slugfest says, "I kill Jetfire AND I kill Warren!" "I excelled in Mindless Ranting 101!" Blueshift boasts, as he heads towards the ground, transforming as he lands and snapping his sword out, shaking it at Jetfire. "C'mon, where are your ball-bearings! Fight me like a mech!" He also snaps out his Speed Gun, aiming a bolt at Jetfire with a mocking sneer on his face. "Or are you too scared?" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift strikes Super Veritech Fighter with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Slugfest laughs as Groove's energy efficient laser attack burns harmlessly by him. "My gun shoot better! You gun always miss! You big misser!" He loops back into the sky and, responding to chatter on the com channel, he pulls away from Groove to focus on Jetfire again. "You have Warren! Warren Decepticon target!" He tries another shot with from his vibro-cannons - which have been big missers themselves so far. Combat: Slugfest sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Slugfest misses Super Veritech Fighter with his Solar-Powered Vibro-Cannon attack! Groove laughs as he listens to Slugfest, "Just what i've come to expect, A Decepticon that doesn't look at the big picture, And that will be your ultimate downfall..." he grins as he get an idea. He takes a moment to get some cover then looks up and starts to analyze the Decepticon Spacecraft, If he can be taken down fast, Jetfire can come down here and take out this dinopest... He locks on and sends the information towards Jetfire. Combat: Groove analyzes Blueshift for weaknesses Jetfire can exploit. Super Veritech Fighter pulls an upware loop to evade the shots from Slugfest on the ground, but Blueshift's odd ray strikes him during the process, causing his engines to sputter a few times as some control connection is shorted out. Slag, despite getting him back up to fighting specs last nights patch work may not have been as effective as he had liked. "Hmph. There's more to a successful fight than just shooting." Spreading his wings fully to swoop towards the ground, and drops his legs to land, for a splitsecond almost lawsuit encouraging before rising fully to robot mode. He does a quick analysis of the data Groove is sending him as it scrolls across his HUD and pulls out his rifle, and fires a particle blast at the airborn 'Con. Then turns to return the favor and cover Groove by firing a blast off at Slugfest as well. Super Veritech Fighter transforms into his Jetfire mode. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Jetfire strikes Blueshift with his Single Particle-Beam Area attack! Combat: Jetfire strikes Slugfest with his Single Particle-Beam Area attack! Oof! Jetfire's attack is pretty mighty, and causes Blueshift to stagger back, his body sparking from the energy unleashed at it by Jetfire. "Nnnn! That is some fancy shooting, Autobot! Lets see how you fare against my BLADE!" With that, he lunges forward at Jetfire, his sword, a glowing black blade arcing towards Jetfire's chest. Combat: Blueshift strikes Jetfire with his Vorpal Saber attack! "More to fight than shoot? No wonder you fight like little puppy! You is just big pus-Grrraregghh!" Slugfest is rocked again, and it's all he can do to keep himself in the air this time. When he IS able to get his gyros back in line, his optics blaze with hate. "I show you how to do that right!" He lashes out in a whirlwind of fury, targetting forgotten, knocking over pretty much anything that happens to be in his way - which hopefully includes the two Autobots. Combat: Slugfest strikes Groove with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Combat: Slugfest misses Jetfire with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Jetfire AURGHS as Blueshift plunges his sword into his side, reopening the wound were Scrapper gouged him last night. Sigh. Maybe he really should of waited for more thorough repairs instead of relying on his technological enhancements after all, but there was just so much to do ... He still manages to sidestep the assault of the much smaller Slugfest though. Dropping back into a more protective stance again, he crouchs some both to make himself a (not that it works at his size) a smaller target, while trying to jury-rig a bypass to some of the systems Blueshift has managed to foul up. Combat: Jetfire quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Groove is thrown backwards quite some distance a large gash leaks energon from his chest. Groove slowly makes his way back to his feet and emits, "That wasn't ver energy efficent..." he looks up towards Jetfire and says, "And you missed one of your targets... sloppy... very sloppy." Groove then draws his Photon Pistol and says, "Now this was adapted to use Biofuel, a sistainable form of energy consumption... This isn't just clean, it's also painful if hit just right. He changes his stance then takes aim and fires. Combat: Groove sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Groove strikes Slugfest with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Slugfest's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. Blueshift scowls at Jetfire as the Autobot self-repairs. "Cheating AUTOFOOL!" he roars, shaking his fist in anger. He rushes forwards, attempting to run Jetfire through as the Autobot makes his repairs. "Slugfest, press the attack! Operation: Brutal Murder!" The horrid muck of the Warrens smears over his feet as he races towards his foe. "Galvatron will be glad that we have captured the glorious Warrens for him!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Jetfire with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 The little flying stegosaur finally goes crashing dow to the ground, where such creatures belong. He staggers to his feet, weaving blindly, his optics shorted. "What you do? Who do that? Aach! Can no press attack when eyebulbs broke!" Being blinded only serves to make Slugfest angrier and to steel his resolve. With a roar, he starts firing toward what he hopes is Groove's position. Combat: Slugfest sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Slugfest strikes Groove with his Hooah! Blind Firing! (Laser) attack! Groove staggers around as the shot strikes him solidly on his right shoulder, He screams, "Arrrrgh!" as the shot almost rips through his arm. He puts his pistol away as he grabs his arm and says, "You know, that really hurt. He dives to one side as he starts to analyze the situation. He looks towards Slugfest and analyzes his weakness as he ponders his next move. He's getting hit pretty hard by the little dinotape. He needs to think of something. Combat: Groove analyzes Slugfest for weaknesses. Jetfire realizes, a moment too late as he's struck again, that it's not the systems that were getting him, but the fact that the sword was delapitating his energy reserves that was starting to cause trouble. What curious technology for a bladed weapon... But he shoves the scientific mind back aside for the moment, needing to focus on the fight itself. Leaning to the side to brace himself as he's struck, he glares back at the Decepticon. "You may have big expectations, fella, but you're just another small pest." ... And finds his hand resting on a large piece of a broken statue. Quickly gripping it, he twists as he gets back to his feet and swings the disembodied limb at Blueshift. "And pests are dealt with one way -- Swatting!" Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Jetfire misses Blueshift with his It really is like swatting a bug in this case (Punch) attack! Blueshift deftly leaps back from Jetfire as the arm is swatted at him. "I knew it!" he hisses at the Autobot. "You really are ARMLESS!" Blueshift may have done well at Ranting 101, but he totally failed Witty Quips 101. Rather than swipe at Jetfire with his sword again, he leaps forwards, transforming into his spacecraft mode and heading straight for Jetfire. Rather than going for another collision however, he veers off, his razor-sharp wings in Jetfire's way! Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Jetfire with his Wing Slice attack! Slugfest stumbles around. Luckily, he's low to the ground and is actually pretty stable. He bobs and weaves as his optics clear up, tripping of all manner of inconveniently placed objects. At last, he's able to see well enough to know that he's turned around. Groove is nowhere in sight, but Jetfire looks to be right in his viewfinder. Too bad he doesn't have Cliffjumper's enormous cannon... "Hey icecube! Laser time!" Combat: Slugfest strikes Jetfire with his Deep Hurting (Laser) attack! Groove is ignored by Slugfest but Jetfire is attacked instead, "Hey! Focus! Attack me... Silly moc dino..." Groove takes his analyzed data and assesses an action... he's only got two options really. He Transforms back into his motorcycle mode and accelerates towards Slugfest he then locks onto the head of the Dinotape and emits, "This should sting... hopefully." he then fires off his pair of twin vaporators towards the Tapecon. Groove jumps into the air then transforms into his motorcycle mode. Combat: Motorcycle strikes Slugfest with his Twin Vaporators attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Slugfest's Agility. (Crippled) Slugfest says, "Ouch! Blueguy, this hurting me! Warren dead yet?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "No keep killing!" Jetfire shifts and turns to the side, twisting his larger form in the opposite direction and out of the way of Blueshift's charge, the wing tip glancing by just meer microns short of slashing his chest. The smooth move is somewhat ruined by Slugfest peppering his backside in lasers, though. Discaring the broken piece, Jetfire transforms and takes off once more, wings spread out entirely for full atmospheric mobility. He loops up and veers to come down towards Bluestreak from above, projetile rack opens up again. Fires off a missile that whizzes towards the flier and then 'opens', scattering several smaller armor-piercing warheads designed to punch through armor before detonating and hopefully leaving him less room to maneuver out of the way. Jetfire transforms into his Super Veritech Fighter mode. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter strikes Blue Spaceship with his Armor-Piercing Missiles attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter 's attack damages your armor. Slugfest says, "Can't kill if dead!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Sure you can, I can use you as a chainsaw" Slugfest says, "Oh yeah. Chainsaw!" Blueshift attempts to dodge the missiles but fails, the impacts hitting him all over. The blue spaceship stutters slightly, smoke trailing from it as it falls back. But it is a trick, Blueshift rises, now behind Jetfire, and slams on his afterburners, attempting a direct collission with Jetfire's engines. "I said, you belong on the GROUND, Autobot!" he sneers. "Back you go!" Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Super Veritech Fighter with his Full-Body Strike attack! Combat: Super Veritech Fighter falls to the ground, unconscious. Slugfest laughs as Jetfire falls even through the pain of having been blasted by Groove. He hobbles along, one leg dragging, his tail flopping like a dead fish. "Haha! Big guy gone. Now little guy get gone, too." He shuffles toward Groove. "I...I kill you with...with one leg broke." Combat: Slugfest misses Motorcycle with his The Little Stego that Could! (Laser) attack! Slugfest says, "Jetfire dead! Warren dead, too. We, uhm, we leave now" Motorcycle watches as Jetfire falls, he emits, "ACK!" he then accelerates towards the fallen Jetfire and emits, "JETFIRE!" he checks on Jetfire and emits, "I can't dream to take on both of these criminals... I'm gonna go get some help to get you back to base. I'm gonna get going, Don't let these freaks do anymore..." Groove kicks himself into top speed... that compaired to a most mechs is just more then a jog. Groove runs away to get some help. Combat: Motorcycle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Spaceship Blueshift circles, cackling in victory. "The Warrens is ours, Slugfest! We are victorious! Mark this day Autobots, it is the beginning of your DOWNFALL!" With that, he shoots at Groove some, like a meanie! Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Motorcycle with his Laser attack! *CRUNCH* Blueshift slamming into the larger fighter is like David slinging his stone at Goliath. And just as effective as it too. Jetfire yowls as he lurchs out of control and spirals off in two pieces... No, not split in half, but the impact did knock his already malfunctioning scramjets off, so they crash down in one direction as the smoking form of the spacefighter goes whirling away in another. And finally hits the ground on its side, screeching loudly and throwing up various bits of debris in its wake as Jetfire's unconcious airframe digs a massive rut in the already ravaged landscape. Blueshift lands and transforms before the fallen Jetfire. "Jetfire is dead!" he announces. "Let us throw his CORPSE into Autobot territory, so that they will know how badass we are!" Motorcycle is struck HARD. He flips overend and lands in a ditch. He attempts to recover but most of the rear of his body have been vaporised. Now dragging his body away he leaves the area. "Yeah! We is BADASS!" Slugfest rises into the air and transforms to land on Blueshift's shoulder. "Now we go celebrate!"